


A Piece of Soul

by briqhtliqhts



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 00:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: The day that the train departed from the station was the day that a piece of his heart was taken from him and shipped across the seas to America. The land where ‘later!’ could be a week, a month, a year. The land where his happiness now lay, in a foreign bed, without him. To Elio, the hole in his heart was nothing more than a promise. A promise of a return, of a reunion of two souls that were taken apart too soon.A piece of his heart had went with Oliver and a part of Oliver’s heart had remained with him.





	A Piece of Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a real Timothee Chalamet kick recently and decided that I was going to give some Elio/Oliver fic a try. This is completely different to my usual writing style but I felt that it fitted the subject better. Also I kind of want to carry this on into a multi-chapter fic that has Elio going to a dark place and becoming everything he wasn't with Oliver and them somehow reuniting as a result but I'm unsure. If you're interested in that being a thing then let me know!

The day that the train departed from the station was the day that a piece of his heart was taken from him and shipped across the seas to America. The land where ‘later!’ could be a week, a month, a year. The land where his happiness now lay, in a foreign bed, without him. To Elio, the hole in his heart was nothing more than a promise. A promise of a return, of a reunion of two souls that were taken apart too soon.

A piece of his heart had went with Oliver and a part of Oliver’s heart had remained with him.

The months that passed were hard, strained. Elio was trying to rediscover who he was, fresh off of his father’s approval. He knew who he was before him, before Oliver. He worked hard, he learned piano, he fucked _women._ But now his life had been turned upside down. His heart had been taken, loved and cared for by a man who had given him more experiences in a few weeks then he could have ever imagined. It introduced him to a whole world of new understandings. What was once just a black and white subject had so many options and outcomes that it was almost too much for the young boy to handle but he took it in his stride. As if making himself proud was inadvertently making Oliver proud as well.

Slowly but surely he learned to cope. Cope with the confusion, the new ways of experiencing things, the loss.

It was as if the world knew that he was finally becoming something close to happy again when the phone rang that day.

Just the sound of the man’s voice brought a beaming smile onto his face, one that was quickly wiped away when he took notice of just how that voice sounded.

It wasn’t his typical charming tone of voice, nor was it the one that told you there was a smirk on his face without even having to look at him. It definitely wasn’t the voice that he had used on their countless nights together, whispering over the light brush of the trees in the wind when they were so desperate to hide themselves from the rest of the world.

_“I might be getting married next spring, yeah.”_

How was he supposed to deal with this pain?

The hole in his heart had became something that he nurtured, something he had had to work with for it to become something close to whole again. Months upon months of work ruined with simple sentence - as if Oliver had taken his heart in his hands and squeezed the life out of it until there was nothing left.

His parents picking up the phone was the best thing that could have happened.

_Did he mind?_

What was he supposed to say to that?

No, Oliver, I don’t mind. It’s not like I felt anything for you anyway.

No, Oliver, I don’t mind. It’s only taken me months to get over the pain of you leaving me behind.

Yes, Oliver. Yes, I mind. You gave me everything, became my everything. I called you by my name. We became two parts of one person like the tale of the Symposium.

Elio stayed silent as his mother asked the question that had been burning in his mind since the man had left. With the announcement of his engagement, he highly doubted that there would ever be a return date now. Now he had a real family, a real lover that he had to care for. Italy was just a snapshot memory for him now. Elio would eventually fade from someone important to a memory, to a name in a story that he told when he was old and gray with small children running around his feet.

“You’re so lucky.”

That was probably the phrase that hurt the most. If this was what lucky felt like - burning lungs and an erratic heart - then he would take being unlucky every day for the rest of his life.

It was on a whim, really, a desperate grab for any proof that all of it was real, that this wasn’t just some one sided love story made up in his head.

“Elio?”

He was met with silence a silence so tense and heavy that he needed to fill it.

“Elio. Elio. Elio. Elio. Elio. Elio.”

“Oliver… I remember everything.”

There was the voice that he knew. The one that whispered words of love, of happiness. The one that took him apart and put him back together differently every time.

To spite himself, a smile crossed his face as the memories of the summer played over his head, much like they had every day for the past few months. A simpler time where things could have been so different.

If only he hadn’t wasted so many days.

 


End file.
